


【奎八】风险告白

by TSCX1211



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSCX1211/pseuds/TSCX1211
Summary: 又名 超能力的错误使用方式⏳✮伪现背 Going逻辑之夜设定✮无脑小甜饼 7000+
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【奎八】风险告白

**Author's Note:**

> 补一下勾引的辩论设定  
> 瞬间移动：冷却时间10小时。瞬移后会在10秒之后回到原地，作用于身体所包含的所有东西。有10%的可能性无法回到原地。  
> 时间穿越：冷却时间3秒。穿越回3秒之前，有10%的可能性会穿越到3秒之后。

“告白有风险，恋爱需谨慎”

徐明浩不是那种热爱寻求刺激的人。他很满意现在的生活节奏，充实自我，稳步前行。  
所以即便他获得那种超能力也很少使用。  
超能力显现的那天是他的生日，场面非常惊悚。在我们十二个人的起哄声中他许下了愿望，吹灭了蜡烛，然后就消失了。我们十二个人如死一般的寂静，我感觉身边的李硕珉被吓的都忘记该怎么呼吸。当净汉哥刚开口说出一个D的音节时，徐明浩就突然“刷”的一声出现在了我们面前。那晚的画面极其混乱，哭的人抱着徐明浩哭成一团。我们十二个人接二连三的上去检查徐明浩身上有没有啥异常，几乎将徐明浩全身摸了个遍。哥哥们甚至打算今晚轮流陪在徐明浩身边守夜，生怕半夜徐明浩在突然消失出什么意外。

说不羡慕是假的。同样身为97line的我当初超能力显现的时候，也第一时间告诉了成员们。结果被当成了神经病整整大半年。所以徐明浩生日那天我抱着他哭的最凶。太好了，我终于不孤独了，大家再也不会把我当成神经病了。

徐明浩的超能力显然比我的实用，是瞬间移动。但是他其实很少用，刚开始的一个月甚至被哥哥们严令禁止。毕竟我们的工作环境基本哪里都有摄像头，不小心被泄露那就要变成社会新闻了。一个月后他也只敢做短距离的尝试，比如从客厅瞬移到房间。后来他发现可以携带物体和人，但是有10%的几率无法回到原地。于是他就尽量的减少使用超能力避免造成混乱，但明显成员们比他本身更热衷于开发该能力的新用途。以俊哥为首的吃货小队，一周至少在徐明浩身边嘀咕两天，让徐明浩带他们去某家很远或者很难排的餐厅。被徐明浩连续几次将他们扔到练习室之后，终于消停了下来。唯一能让徐明浩毫无顾虑的使用超能力的也只有扔垃圾的时候，自从开发了这个便利功能，宿舍的扔垃圾任务基本上就被徐明浩承包。老实说，其实我不太高兴，因为以前都是我俩一起去扔的。

比起徐明浩，我更热衷于使用超能力。毕竟我的超能力作用了，也很难让人察觉。同样被哥哥们严令禁止，但理由是我太得意忘形了。刚开始还在试探能力的作用时，我最常干的事就是在成员们抛完梗之后穿越回前3秒，然后秒破他们的梗。刚开始还是很有成就感和乐趣的，后来多了几次就挨揍了。特别是玩眼色游戏的时候，总是被冤枉说我使用了能力，非要用一些稀奇古怪的游戏来决胜负。最让我委屈的是，我实在不好意思告诉他们，在他们面前使用的时候我其实经常失败。往往直接跳到了3秒后，干脆的挨罚。

我悄悄的告诉过徐明浩这件事，他抱着青蛙枕头靠在我的床上，笑了半分钟才冷静下来。他说明明都是10%的失败率，我经常失败的理由要不是运气太差就是使用的太频繁。他苦口婆心的坐在我对面劝了我半个小时，让我以后减少使用超能力。表面上点头称是，其实我一个字都没听进去。因为我知道为什么我对其他人使用超能力时总是失效，这种失败率是合理的，也是可以解释的。因为我发现，当我在和徐明浩相处时使用时空回溯，就从来没失效过。

发现这个定律也是偶然，某一天我正在整理前段时间拍的照片。偶然发现一张，性感到爆炸的徐明浩，是我偷拍的。徐明浩靠在栏杆上吃棒棒糖的照片，糖块被“啵”的一声拔了出来。他的嘴唇嫰的能滴出水来，嘴角到圆球状的糖块中间挂着一道银丝。很难不让人幻想些什么不纯洁的东西，我回过神来的时候发现手已经摸到了身下，裤链都打开了。事情就发生在一瞬间，我专注的看着电脑屏幕时，丝毫没有注意到手机上的来信。徐明浩几分钟前告诉我，他马上要来我的房间找我。我还抱着电脑，保持着一个奇怪姿势的时候，徐明浩刷的一声就出现在了我面前。我第一次见识了什么叫做真正的瞳孔地震。不过我想换做是我，看见队友抱着自己的照片还光着下半身做奇怪的事，并且神态猥琐满面潮红。我应该比他反应更大。几乎是求生的本能，我使用了我的超能力。回到了3秒前，我的惊恐还未消退，心脏在扑通扑通的打着鼓。我几乎是吓到大脑当了机，那3秒我竟然就那样傻傻的愣在那里，啥也没做。又一次被徐明浩瞬移过来看见了奇怪的样子。吓得我又使用了能力，没想到再次成功。我急忙穿上了我的裤子，可3秒太短，徐明浩将自己瞬移过来的时候，我的电脑还那样敞亮着，裤子也只穿了一半。徐明浩露出了惊恐的神色，我大感事情不妙，再一次进行时空回溯，没想到又成功了。这次我立马反应过来，以最快的速度穿上裤子，结果还是晚了。我懊悔万分，为什么今天穿的是最麻烦的牛仔裤。在经历了第6次的失败后，我做出了取舍。  
当徐明浩再次瞬移到我面前的时候我已经将照片藏进文件夹，并关闭了电脑。不过徐明浩见到我的时候还是一脸疑惑“你干嘛不穿裤子？”“我热...”。那天首尔温度13°，老天都要感慨我这理由编的精致极了。

刚开始只是为了避免尴尬，后来就是寻求刺激。自从发现只要在与徐明浩有关的时刻使用超能力可以百分百成功后，我就屡试不爽。我再也不用为我情不自禁的行为买单，这其实很痛快，但也很空虚。比如从出道前我就很想干的一件事，在镜头前揉他屁股。我上手抓了，抓的有点狠。镜头就直对着他的脸，羞愤又吃惊，红彤彤的可爱到爆炸。不过这个样子不能让其他人看见，所以三秒回溯“咻~”。再比如，陪他画画的时候从背后抱住他，把脸埋进他的颈窝里。在他发出第一声惊呼时三秒回溯，再默默地走回他身边，因为感受到了他的抗拒。又或者，在巡演的时候，人越多我越是克制不住的想吻他。在升降台启动之前的瞬间，肾上腺素总是莫名的飙升。那意味着我们即将开始一场狂欢，台下是最爱我们的人，台上是我最爱的人。从底台升起的过程，由暗转明，我总在舞台光映到徐明浩脸上的那一瞬间被煽动。不合时宜的凑近他，快速的吻在他的嘴角。他恐惧了，比以往每一次都要恐惧。我只能笑着看着他，和这个时空的他挥手作别。三秒回溯，回到昏暗的底层，升降台再次缓缓升起，这次我收拾好心情。用余光瞟了眼在旁边沉默不语的他，倍感惋惜。在这条不能出错的世界线里，我可没有办法不顾一切的吻他。

越到后面我越感到矛盾。曾经我觉得，我迟早有一天会向他告白的，毕竟我那么喜欢他。只不过那时候我还不成熟，也没有什么底气。我坚信着，出道几年后。当我的经历沉淀，当我们间的羁绊也累计到一定程度的时候。我总会有准备好的那一天。  
可我其实比我自己想的还要胆小，我绝对会受不了被他拒绝的，在我第一次尝试的时候我就已经发觉了。其实也不算拒绝，他还愣在那里什么也没说，三秒一到我就自己穿越了回去。紧张到头顶冒汗，口干舌燥，样子极其难看。我是没想过仅仅是稍做尝试的告白我就紧张成这个样子，我尴尬的预想着未来要是真的跟他告白被拒绝会是什么惨状。想着想着我就决定，这个事情先搁置下来。我先多预行几次，这样到真的实战时，败也不至于败的太难看。

这一拖就是半年。越拖越焦虑，越拖越没了勇气。我做了很多有些出格的事情，在徐明浩看不见的时空里。欲望被满足的畅快和事后的空虚落寞是成正比的。渐渐的我发现记忆里，更多的是徐明浩那些厌恶的反应，惊恐的反应。好像每一次都在告诉我，他不喜欢我那样做。  
我也向他告白了很多次，在他看不见的世界里。就当是练习，我一遍遍的重复着一样的问题，一遍遍的在未等到答复时就回溯。我也曾想过要不哪次就索性不用超能力了，但每次话到临头又怂的发动了回溯。

当我的时间开始回溯之后，我就更爱拍照了。我觉得或许我去过的世界，都有着微妙的不同，但相片却能一直保留着那些美好的瞬间。  
拍了最多照片的时候是在日本，我和徐明浩住在一间房子里，白天旅游晚上一起看照片。那几天我不敢使用超能力做什么过分的事情，因为我怕异国他乡独处一室。我要是真做了什么出格的事情，3秒之后就算退回来我也依旧失控。  
那几天我几乎快忘记了我还有超能力的事情，就像从前一样乖巧的呆在他身边，不逾矩。但我的心依旧在焦灼着，夜里也还是望着他漆黑中的背影难以入睡。  
我单独和他一起出门的时候路过一家公园，公园里有一棵巨大的樱花树。早春的樱花很美，繁华满树，似雪非雪。徐明浩惊喜的睁大眼睛望着，绽开了一个比满树婀娜更加灿烂的微笑。午后的光很暖和，大衣内里的绒毛轻轻的附在我身上，徐明浩牵着我的手，我觉得我喜欢他的心情已经雀跃的奔腾到了顶点。  
“快！帮我拍张照吧。”他松开了我的手，自顾自的走到了树前，陶醉的闭着眼仰起头张开了双臂。  
一如我初见他那样，看似在拥抱我其实是在拥抱风。我突然觉得我们之间那五步路的距离变的格外遥远。我端着相机只是痴痴的看着他和前方高大的樱花树。我不合时宜的觉得，自己很像那满树的粉红。熬过了寒冬，便盛开的轰轰烈烈如火如荼。自以为是一团火，清高孤傲暗自陶醉。可风一吹，在我身边绕着，全是关于徐明浩。尚且不知幸福为何物的我，就向死而生般的向他坠落。在我臆想着的片刻，风适时的刮了起来。沉重的花枝一抖，轻盈的花瓣便在空中翩翩起舞。我在心里跟自己打了个赌，赌徐明浩的反应。当花瓣落在他脸上的时候，他要是笑着接受，我就当他愿意。我屏住呼吸等待着飘落的那一刻，从未觉得三秒如此的漫长。花瓣落在他的脸上，白里透红的鲜活。像被弄得刺痒，他睁眼轻轻的抖动。花瓣就缓慢的落向了地面，一如这些年他温柔的将我推开。我赌输了，失神的站在了原地，想起还可以使用超能力。可我突然发现，这场我与自己的战争，就算回溯也没有办法避免伤亡。  
然后徐明浩笑着朝我跑来，看了一眼我的相机发现什么都没有拍。赌气的刚准备和我拌嘴，远处就传来了李硕珉的尹净汉的招呼声。

让我觉得最遗憾的还是没能在当时按下快门。如此珍贵的瞬间，我竟然连一张照片都没留下。这件事像刺一般扎在了我的心里，不管再进行多少回溯都没办法消除的遗憾。从日本回来，我消沉了一段时间。在认真的思考后，我发现我还是没办法放弃想跟徐明浩告白这件事情。我依旧在许多他不知道的时刻，悄悄的对他告白。零零种种算下来，已经九十多次了。但我居然还没鼓起勇气正式跟他告白，懦弱程度连我自己都吓了一跳。

比起我的止步不前，徐明浩最近倒是做了很多新的突破。在我们难得的假期里，他告诉我们他做了一个尝试。他瞬移回中国了。他看了眼妈妈发来的街景就试着发动了技能，并且顺利的在10秒后瞬移了回来。得到这个消息后俊哥显得尤为兴奋，缠着徐明浩闹了两天。求徐明浩带他回故乡看一眼，结果还是被徐明浩以担心失败之后耽误行程的理由打发走了。之后他也再没尝试过远距离的瞬移，但这让我产生了一些新的想法。

“徐明浩我喜欢你，你愿意做我男朋友吗？”我又一次脱口而出，这次说的很小声。徐明浩坐在我对面和我打游戏，带着一边耳机。  
“你说什么？”又是那样疑惑的表情。  
三秒回溯“咻~”这已经是第97次了，我越来越觉得自己就是个疯子。我望着徐明浩，他的脸比以前更加瘦削精致，打游戏的时候嘴角还是会那样微微抿着。他说过他和我最合得来，他说过我是他最好的朋友，很重要的人。他一直对我很好，在我沮丧难过的时候总会出现在我身边。他的相机里有很多我的照片，他买了很多和我同款的衣服。我们一起旅游一起画画，也经常一起不醉不归。我曾确信的认为那些都是真的，每一次他对我的好，他对我的喜欢都是真的。我本该自满的认为他也有着和我一样的心事。可如今我的记忆里多了很多他陌生的样子，我突然觉得我的回忆变的有点不真实，我一直在徒劳地重复地做着一样的事情，逃避着未知的结果。回溯让我变的愈发脆弱且麻木。时间的假象在交替，岁月也逐渐变的虚幻无比。我预感着我内心的什么东西在溃，或许是我的超能力，也或许是我的精神。徐明浩当初说的对，我不应该太依赖超能力。

我决心要做一个了断，就在我生日的时候。我就是有种莫名的预感，两年前的生日我获得了这荒诞的能力，两年后一切都会有个终结。  
像是天神的旨意，生日当天一睡醒就发现徐明浩在我冰箱里放了八瓶红酒，要不是我诚心买醉。我估计我喝到明年都喝不完。  
我哭着闹着吵了一整天，说我有一个生日愿望只有徐明浩能实现。硬是把被抓去公司加班的徐明浩闹了回来。我已经做好了孤注一掷的打算，我觉得之前一直不敢告白就是我把自己逼的不够狠，总觉得还有改变的余地。于是我向徐明浩许愿，我想让他带我去看樱花。就是我忘记帮他照相的那一棵。我其实就是赌徒心理，我也不知道现在这个时候那棵樱花树还有没有花，我是在赌徐明浩愿不愿意陪我冒这个险。

“你清醒一点！那可是日本啊！万一回不来怎么办！过几天还有行程呢！”显然，没喝酒的他比我更加理智，揉搓着我的头发帮我醒酒。  
“不会的，只有10%的概率，你不是一直都能成功吗？”我觉得出生到现在我从没这么赖皮过，趴在徐明浩的膝盖上用脑袋蹭着他的手。  
“不行，肯定不行，太危险了。”  
“呜呜呜呜....可是你以前...我生日的时候...呜呜呜你什么要求都答应我的。”或许是酒精让我的神经变得特别脆弱，听到徐明浩拒绝我的要求，我急的都快要哭出来。  
“啊~哎呀~不好吧，那实在是太危险了，珉奎~我们换个愿望好不好啊。”我听出他的语气也开始变的慌乱，说明我还有戏。  
“我，我带你去看首尔的樱花好不好啊，首尔有个公园也有的哦，很漂亮的。”  
“呜呜呜...我不要，我就要去看之前那一棵。”  
“现在那边都不知道还有没有樱花了啦，我们不去那好不好。”  
“呜呜呜不要不要，只要那一棵。”我爬起来，别着嘴看着徐明浩。

“我就这一个愿望，求求你了。”我想我现在应该眼泪汪汪委屈巴巴的，像一只散发着酒气的湿漉漉小狗。

“唉...”徐明浩捧起我的脸，叹了口气。  
“珉奎...可以告诉我为什么一定要是那里呢。”  
“因为...因为，之前明浩不是要我给你拍照嘛，我当时走神了。明浩那么好看，我却一张都没拍下来。好遗憾啊，我一直想到现在。”  
“我没觉得有什么遗憾啊...”徐明浩又在叹气，那样无奈的样子让我有点沮丧了，不敢看他的眼睛索性重新趴倒在他膝盖上。  
“可...我觉得...遗憾，很遗憾。”我是真泄气了，也有点累。我想徐明浩这是已经拒绝我了，沉稳如他是不会为了任性的我做如此冒险的事情，那我就更不应该将我这些会给他带来负担的爱强加于他。干脆就这样吧，以后还是能陪在他身边做他最好的朋友就可以了。我如此想着，倒在他的膝盖上昏昏欲睡。  
“唉...”他又叹气了，还伸手摸了摸我的背。  
我们沉默了一小会，直到我差点睡着，他捧着我的脸把我拎了起来。

“金珉奎，为你，就这一次。”

然后他牵起了我的手，一阵剧烈的天旋地转后，我的酒劲在接触到异国的土地时瞬间清醒。  
落地的位置不偏不倚，正好是那棵古树的正前方。

“你看...我都和你说了，现在没有花啊...”徐明浩抱着手，失望的看向眼前花期已过的单调树干。

我却不受控的眼泪直流。

“呀啊啊啊！你哭什么！你快看啊，再过一会我们就要回去了！”我的视线被模糊了，什么都看不清，只能感受到徐明浩着急的扒拉着我的双臂。

我想，足够了，一切都足够了。  
徐明浩曾告诉我，若想一生顺遂，就不要拿平静的人生去赌博。因为既定的命运是动不得的，稍稍一动就如滚石下山。他一直以来都谨慎的过着他的人生，却在我提出冒险之时义无反顾的牵起了我的手，从现实的安宁中逃离。一如平波水面暗藏狂澜，我终于在这片被我掀起的涟漪中，追寻到了我长久以来探索的特殊。

是我该履行赌约的时候了，我擦干了我的眼泪，将我这些年所有的爱慕和痴迷融进眼底和初春的夜风中。  
我牵起他的手，做出了第98次，也是最郑重的一次告白。

“徐明浩，我喜欢你，你愿不愿意和我交往？”

花沉默了，风也沉默了。我发誓我当时真的是下意识，大概是形成了肌肉记忆般的条件发射。我又发动了超能力。在那一瞬间，我就知道我完蛋了，我大概是不会有勇气在说第二次了。索性放弃的闭上了眼睛。

在漆黑的世界里，唇上突然多了一处温热的触感。  
我疑惑的睁开了眼睛，徐明浩的睫毛就在我眼前颤抖着，我们贴合着的唇也在颤抖着。  
完全没有预料到的展开，徐明浩离开我的嘴唇时看到的就是我一副不可置信的表情。  
“怎么？傻了？”  
“什么意思？”  
“什么什么意思？”  
“3秒前你不是还在和我说话吗？”  
“啊？”徐明浩先是疑惑的看着我，然后露出了一个有些懊恼的笑容。  
“我知道了，你的超能力又失效了哦，这是3秒后的世界珉奎xi。”徐明浩趴在我的胸口笑的花枝乱颤，我搂上他的手也有些发抖。我是没料到对徐明浩作用百分百的超能力在这时候失了效，让我直接错过了徐明浩的答复。  
不过我想，这个甜蜜的吻就已经说明了一切。

但让我发抖的并不只是我的超能力失效这件事。  
“明浩...你抬头看一下。”我颤抖的把徐明浩从怀里拉了起来，他环顾了一下四周，也跟我一样被震惊的开始打抖。

徐明浩的超能力也失效了，我们还停留在原地。  
但仿佛不是原先那个时空的原地，一瞬间，天亮了，那个高大的古树上又绽满了樱花。  
我们再仔细的打量了下对方的衣着，和那年偶然发现这里的我们一模一样。我和徐明浩面面相觑的看着对方，刚准备掏出手机确认时间，就听见远处传来了李硕珉和尹净汉的招呼声。

10%+10%=20% 这条公式是不成立的。谁也想不到，当我们俩的超能力一起作用的时候，世界线发生了强烈的变化，时空开始扭曲。像是无法承受这种超负荷运转，我和徐明浩的超能力在我们一起穿越后就全部消失了。还好记忆完整，我们只不过变成了比其他人多了一年相同经历的普通人。  
10*10=100 唯一不同的是，经历无数次的回溯。我终于在最后一次回溯的意外失效后。得到了那个百分百的确信和等待已久的幸福。传送回一年前也是好事，这说明，我金珉奎，作为徐明浩恋人的时间，比原有的又多上了一年。

之后，徐明浩对我的风险告白理论非常的嗤之以鼻，并对我滥用超能力差点导致精神崩溃的事情表示十分的愤怒，不意外的再一次让我对自己的谨小慎微感到羞愧。

“所以，你到底向我告白了多少次？”徐明浩说了我一个晚上也有点累了，像猫一样窝在我怀里闭目养神。  
“加上最后那一次，是98次。”  
“那真是辛苦了。”  
“不辛苦不辛苦。”  
“啊？我不是对你说。”  
“哈？”  
“我是对我说的。”徐明浩从我怀里爬了起来，坐到我面前，掰着手指头跟我计数。

“97次成功的3秒回溯，1次失败的3秒前移。”

“你全都没听见，在你错过的时间里我总共说了98次”

“什么？”

“我愿意”


End file.
